


Cuddle Me Close, I’m Tired

by fluffmonsterc3



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: College - State University, Cuddling & Snuggling, E rating for second chapter, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Snark, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmonsterc3/pseuds/fluffmonsterc3
Summary: Tommy and Merton have finished their final exams for the semester and decide to collapse back into their shared dorm, celebrating with a nap and some heavy petting.
Relationships: Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlashGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/gifts).



—

Merton groaned loud and long as he collapsed onto the couch, unbuckling his black platform boots with his eyes closed. By Odin’s merciful power, he was at last finished with his last final exam. The semester was over. His exhausted brain, overloaded with mostly worthless information from all the general education courses he had to take this semester, could finally rest.

It was December. The room was comfortably chill. The air just cold enough to feel crisp and clean to where Merton - slightly sweating in his bodily creases from all the layers of clothes he’d donned that morning to protect his sensitive skin from the snowflakes that had been falling at a near constant stream all day - felt refreshed.

Merton had always been a cleanly person, so despite how desperately he wanted to just collapse into bed right next to Tommy and curl up into the warm curve of his body, he forced himself to stand and shuffle over to his hamper. Layer by layer, he unwrapped himself, tossing his clothes into the hamper, hanging up his skull patterned black scarf and matching earmuffs he’d gotten as a birthday present from Becky last year.

He grabbed a towel, and shuffled over to the bathroom.

Hearing a mumble from the bed, Merton smirked and said, “You’ll have to use full words, puppy. Didn’t catch that.”

Tommy gave a guttural moan and turned over to where his face was now visible, as well as his hair sticking up at a truly ridiculous angle. “Don’t shower.” He patted the bed next to him with a heavy hand, definitely still clinging onto sleep. “Come to bed.”

Cringing at his boyfriend, Merton replied. “No and never. I’m all sweaty. And besides, I’ll only be ten minutes. You won’t even notice I’m gone.”

He could hear Tommy whining as he shut the door.

The warm stream of water beating down on his skin felt like a reward. Merton sighed deeply and let his shoulders sag. Oh yeah, that was the stuff. While the warmth and the feeling of being clean was nice, Merton could feel the bone-deep exhaustion - the specific kind known only by University students during finals week - really start to weigh him down. He made quick work of his shower, lathering up his wash rag with his unscented soap and scrubbing over his whole body, and pumping his neutrally scented shampoo into his hand and sudsing it into his hair. He massaged his scalp and leaned against the wall. His eyes popped wide open as he stumbled. Man, he was tired.

Merton rinsed off, shut off the water, and towelled off, stepping carefully out of the shower onto the mat. Damn. He hadn’t grabbed his pajamas. Merton sighed, shuffled over to the sink, and brushed his teeth, towel wrapped around his waist. Nightly routine mostly done, Merton stepped out of the bathroom and shut the light off. 

It was only six, so the window against the far wall was still letting in shafts of light through the blinds, casting a slanted pattern of orange lines across the second bed they never used except to fold laundry, and the carpeted floor. Their dorm was a decent size, roughly the same size as the Lair, so most of it was taken up by Merton’s old decor - plus some extra after a couple of Christmas holidays there. Tommy wasn’t one for living space decoration, other than insisting upon suitable shelving and a truly obnoxious amount of framed photos of their family and friends. They had really made it their home.

The dorm was cozy, so Merton didn’t blame himself when he gravitated towards the bed where Tommy was, by all appearances, sound asleep under the covers - instead of walking to his closet on the other side of the room to put on pajamas. He tossed his towel into the hamper, and crawled under the covers into the pocket of warmth Tommy had generated with his body. 

Feeling the dip in the bed, Tommy turned over and opened his arms. Merton tucked his head under Tommy’s chin and wrapped his arms around him, sighing deeply at the feel of the soft fabric of his sweatpants and undershirt against his shower warmed skin. Tommy turned onto his back so that he wasn’t trapping Merton’s arm under him, and rubbed his hand up and down the length of his spine, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. 

Merton curled into his boyfriend, head resting on his chest, one arm thrown over his waist, and leg hooking over Tommy’s like a limpet. He loved how warm he got. It was like sleeping with a heater.

“How’d your last exam go?” Tommy asked softly, his voice rumbling a bit from where Merton had his ear pressed to his chest.

With a sigh, Merton ran his fingertips through the patch Tommy’s chest hair that peeked out from his vee neck, and answered just as soft, “It was fine. The study guide was actually helpful this time, so I didn’t have many problems with the essay section. I think I aced it, thank the deities.” He chuckled a bit. “But honestly, I couldn’t tell you a single question that was on it. I’m so tired I think I could sleep for a week.”

Tommy squeezed his body somehow even closer to him in a quick hug. “Knew you could do it, my smart little genius pants.” He leaned down and kissed Merton’s forehead, straightening back onto his pillow with a soft plop. “Sleeping for a week sounds like a dream. You wanna?”

“Hm?” Merton sighed out, eyes already closed and body gently succumbing to sleep.

Chuckling, Tommy whispered, “You wanna sleep for a week? Live in bed and only leave to get food from as far as our front door?”

“Mng sound gud.” Merton mumbled, only registering the context of that sentence in a vague way.

He was asleep in seconds.

\--

Merton woke in increments. He felt before even opening his eyes the sensation of wide hands rubbing over the curve of his shoulders, down his arms, over his elbows, curling around his wrists - before bringing them both up to his nose. Merton’s eyes fluttered. He could feel Tommy nose at his wrists, kissing at the places where his skin stretched thin over veins, the dip under his thumbs. Merton felt him sigh, the moist hot breath warming his skin.

He became aware of the fact that he was now fully on top of Tommy, his head turned to where his cheek rested on the left side of his chest, the length of Merton’s body cradled in the space Tommy made by spreading his legs out to either side of him. He could feel where Tommy was half hard in his sweatpants, nudging against Merton’s stomach. 

It wasn’t until Tommy took a couple of his fingers in his mouth before Merton was fully conscious. His eyes opening wide at the slick, burning hot sensation. He squirmed.

Tommy moaned, letting go of his fingers with a pop. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

Merton could feel his boyfriend grow harder underneath him at the accidental stimulation of his previous wiggling. He had never quite decided if he liked when Tommy sucked on his fingers. And man, did Tommy love to get his mouth on any part of Merton that he could. Most of it was okay, but fingers just seemed unsanitary. Not to mention… Tommy’s other favorite place to get his mouth on Merton. Though, that one he didn’t mind so much provided he’d taken a shower very recently. Which he had. Fuck.

Wanting to nip this shit in the bud, Merton leaned up and rested his arms on Tommy’s chest. “Good morning, dog breath.” He smiled, softening the insult.

Pouting, Tommy leaned towards him, “Say that into my mouth.”

“Augh!” Merton cried, pushing Tommy’s face back into the pillow. “Stop, stop, stop. No kissing before you brush your teeth.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around Merton and turned them over to where he was on top. “Yes, my liege.” He said, kissing Merton on the cheek before bounding out of bed.

Merton squeaked at the rush of cold air against his naked body, wrapping the covers around him quickly to cocoon the warmth inside. “Bastard!”

He heard cackling from the bathroom before the running of the sink and the unmistakable sound of Tommy quickly brushing his teeth. 

Still with the covers wrapped around him, Merton scooted over to where he could get at the side table, opening the drawer and taking out a listerine strip. He placed it on his tongue and let the burn of the mint spread throughout his whole mouth, killing off whatever horrible morning breath he had. He shut the drawer and plopped back onto the pillow, feeling the slow creep of chill from the air leak into his warm cocoon.

“Are you done yet?” He questioned, turning to where he could see the bathroom door and frowning. “It’s getting cold.”

Tommy turned the light off and came back, grinning. “You want me to warm you up, babe?”

“Hurry up before I turn into a popsicle,” Merton quipped.

Sliding under the covers, turned towards Merton, Tommy wrapped him up in his arms and pulled him to the heat of his body - something Merton could feel even through his clothes. They kissed, a soft meeting of their lips over and over.

Tommy pulled back, whispering against Merton’s lips, “If you did turn into a popsicle, I would just lick you until you melted.” He kissed Merton’s nose.

Scrunching up his face, Merton said, “I know you meant that in a sexy way, but I’m pretty sure in a scenario where I was turned into a popsicle that would be the opposite of what you would want.”

“Ooh baby, you get me hot,” Tommy growled against his cheek, nudging under his chin and kissing his neck, running his tongue up to the place behind his ear and laving at the skin, nicking it with his teeth just a little.

Merton bit his lip to keep in the giggle, not wanting his boyfriend to have the smug satisfaction. Moving his arms up from where they were curled against Tommy’s chest, he cupped his hands around his boyfriend’s face and brought him back to his mouth, kissing him deeply.

He pulled back just so he could whisper, “You’re such a dork,” before resuming their make-out.

Tommy’s hand slid down Merton’s back and gripped his ass, pulling him closer, nudging a leg in between Mertons, and starting a slow grind. Merton moaned into his mouth, moving his hand from Tommy’s cheek and around to the back of his neck, fingers edging into his curly hair and gripping. Then it was Tommy’s turn to moan, his hips stuttering. 

“I’m at my limit, babe,” he panted into Merton’s mouth. “I’m gonna wolf out.”

Merton backed up, kissing Tommy one more time and ruffling his curly hair. “Let’s cool off then. I’m too exhausted to actually fuck, let alone with the wolf version of your dick.” He turned around and tugged Tommy’s arm around him so he could be the little spoon.

Tommy scooched forward and slotted up behind him, kissing him on the back of the neck, and rubbing his cheek against him. “Hm,” he sighed. “While I appreciate that scentless shampoo and soap you use, you always lose some of yours and most of my smell whenever you shower.”

Chuckling, Merton brought up one of Tommy’s hands and kissed it, tucking it back around him. “You sap.”

Tommy kept rubbing his cheek against Merton’s neck where it met his left shoulder, kissing it once, and then laved at the spot to taste his skin. Merton squirmed. Tommy rubbed his cheek down Merton’s shoulder and across the back of his neck, kissing and licking as he went. He rumbled a growl low in his chest. Merton smelled a little bit like him now, but not enough.

When Tommy’s eyes flashed yellow, Merton slapped at his arm. “Hey, hey. Control the wolfy tendencies, baby. Let's finish sleeping, and when I’m not so completely exhausted, you can scent me in whatever way you want.”

Tommy sighed, but nodded, kissing his neck one last time before settling. He was tired too. They were both definitely due for as much sleep as they could get. Even though his wolf had some other ideas about what they could be doing in bed right now. That idea of just living in their bed for the next week was still so very appealing, in more ways than one.

They both gradually fell back asleep, lulled by the warmth of their embrace.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got away from me. Additional tags were added for the second half. The boys just wanted to cuddle, make out a little, and snark at each other the first half. The second also has that, but also sex. Mind the tags.


	2. Chapter 2

\--

Merton woke to a desperate pressure behind his bladder. He sighed and sat up, moving Tommy’s arm from around his waist, and scooting over the covers to the foot of the bed. He stumbled into the bathroom, took care of his business, and squinted at how damn bright it was. He moved over to the window on the other side of the room and closed the blinds all the way. It wasn’t pitch dark, but it wasn’t as bad. 

Shivering because he was still nude, Merton padded over to their bed and crawled over Tommy, not being careful about nudging him and prodding him in his efforts to burrow back under the covers where it was warm. Already mostly awake, Tommy whined and complained at the treatment. Merton tugged Tommy’s arm back around him and turned his face into the warmth of his boyfriend’s skin, still shivering.

“Fuck, it’s cold.”

Tommy kissed Merton’s forehead and rubbed a hand up and down his back. “You know what would fix that?”

“Oh alright you can get your mouth on me. I just don’t want to be cold anymore,” Merton whined.

The hand stilled. “Actually, I was going to recommend you put on one of my hoodies, but I like your idea better.”

And then Tommy was making his way down the bed from under the covers, making sure Merton was surrounded by the warmed fabric as he moved. He shifted Merton, hands on his hips, to be on his back so Tommy could fit between his legs, and then he was nosing along the crease of his thigh, breathing in deep and rubbing his cheek against Merton’s hardening dick. He nudged him into his mouth, suckling at the head and letting him out with a soft pop. 

He loved blowing Merton. Loved the taste and the smell and the noises. With the chill in the air, outside of the rapidly heating cocoon of their bed, it almost felt like Christmas.

Wrapping a hand at the base, Tommy sucked Merton in deep, holding him there and feeling him lengthen in his mouth. He let spit slick the way, pumping his hand gently in encouragement. He wanted Merton totally filled out.

“Augh, shit, Tommy.” Merton sighed, a hand finding the back of Tommy’s head and combing through his hair.

He hummed around his dick, feeling Merton’s growing length nudge at the back of his throat. Tommy backed off, sucking as he went, and pressed his lips around the head, tongue laving over and around, trying to get every bit of cum that had leaked already. Fuck Merton always tasted so good. It was like a salty, earthy version of condensed Merton pheromones. 

Before he could even realize how close he was, Tommy’s eyes flashed yellow and he wolfed out. He whined, lapping at Merton’s dick a couple more times. He couldn’t blow him now. They’d tried it once, but his fangs made it a little bit difficult. Next best, he supposed. Tommy licked, sucked, and kissed all over Merton’s thighs, stomach, and hips - scenting him with his nose, cheeks, and jaw. Laying claim to the only person he had ever loved so completely. He rubbed his paws up and down Merton’s legs, from his knees to thighs and hips, over and around to where he kneaded at his boyfriend’s ass. Truly the best buns to ever pass through Pleasantville High.

He smacked Merton’s ass with a soft slap and slurped the head of his dick back in his mouth, alternating suckling on it gently, tonguing at the slit, and sucking so hard he hallowed his cheeks.

“Fuck!” Merton cried, bringing his legs up to either side of his boyfriend, fisting a hand around the curls at the back of Tommy’s head. 

Encouraged, Tommy carefully got a paw around the cock in his mouth, pumping quick, eager for Merton to paint the inside of his mouth with his cum.

Merton moaned, the hand around Tommy’s hair clenching. “I’m close. Fuck.” He came with a deep groan, legs trembling.

Tommy swallowed it all, lapped at Merton’s softening dick, and kissed it, letting it rest against Merton’s thigh. He cupped his paws at the back of Merton’s knees, pushing them upward and back towards Merton’s stomach, shifting him down the bed and closer. 

“Hold your knees,” he breathed onto the skin of Merton’s thigh, kissing a long line down to his balls, nosing at them and breathing in deeply. Merton let go of his boyfriend’s curls, and moved both hands to grip his legs under his knees, holding himself open.

“Fuck, Tommy. Are you-?”

But Merton got his answer in seconds, because Tommy’s tongue was already licking a hot, wet strip from his perineum to his puckered hole. 

“Shit,” Merton squeaked.

Growling low, Tommy gripped under his ass and pulled him at a harsher angle, bending him so he could wiggle his tongue inside.

“Shit, shit, shit,” panted Merton. Normally he had issue with Tommy’s mouth anywhere near his asshole, but his boyfriend loved it and it was still pretty clean from his shower last night. He’d give him a pass. For now. “Tommy, I swear to Odin, if you don’t stop trying to eat every piece of me and actually knot me already, I’m going to find the most creatively annoying spell in that new witch’s tome and use it on you.”

Tongue laving around Merton’s hole one more time, he gave it a kiss, and patted his thigh. “Okay, then. If you wanna get knotted so badly, turn around.”

Merton squirmed, and lifted up the covers so he could look at his boyfriend. “Um,” he started, feeling self conscious. “I know that it’s easier to stay knotted and cuddle after if we’re front to back, but… could we… do it this way? I want to see you.”

Finals week had been a killer. The both of them had full class loads, and between Tommy’s football practice and Merton’s closing ceremonies for the newly established Gothic Fantasy Guild, they had only seen each other for maybe an hour a day, other than sleeping in the same bed. Merton had missed him. A lot.

Tommy smiled softly. “You big sap.” He moved up and out of the covers, braced over Merton with his elbows. 

But Merton stopped him before he could go in for a kiss. “Ew. No. You never go ass to mouth.”

Feeling a hint of recognition, Tommy asked, “Isn’t that from a movie?” And leaned over to the side table for the listerine strips. “What even happened with that one anyway?”

“Clerks II.” Merton answered, running his fingers through the wolfy sideburns of his boyfriend’s face. “Not as visually interesting as Clerks since they filmed in color and on 35mm, but still holding true to the characters and raunchy charm. The fans of the first one seemed to love it.”

Grinning sharply, Tommy placed three listerine strips in his mouth and looked over at the man he’d been in love with for almost four years.

“In the movie, Merton.” He kissed him, a meeting of their lips once, twice - Tommy’s grin getting in the way. “What happened in the movie?” 

Merton chased his lips, but Tommy kept away. He whined, “Okay, okay. They all work together again at a fast food place, but Jay and Silent Bob are sober now, and they all make snarky quips and commentate on relevant media, and in the end the new, hot, female boss played by the lovely Rosario Dawson gets with the main guy I can’t remember the name of because you won’t kiss me,” he blinked a bit. “And I think there’s something about a donkey show?”

Tommy shook his head, wincing. “For awhile I forgot that happened.”

Pouting, Merton asked, “Sex now?”

“Oh, alright. I guess you’ve been patient enough.” Tommy smiled, finally kissing Merton properly, and starting a slow grind with his hips.

Sighing a soft moan, Merton kissed Tommy deep, grinding his hips back. He could feel the long, hard length of his boyfriend’s wolfy cock through his sweatpants, but he wanted to be closer. Feel the warm, silky slide of his skin against his own. Merton moved his hands under Tommy’s shirt, feeling the dip at the base of his spine and tracing it upwards, bringing his shirt with him.

Tommy got the hint and leaned up, grabbing his shirt at the collar and pulling it over his head, causing his curly hair to frizz a bit with a crackle pop of static in the chill air. He tossed it in the direction of his hamper, returning to kissing Merton under the warm cocoon of their covers, grinding their hips together with the slow rhythm of people who knew they had all day. 

Too bad Merton didn’t want to take that long.

His hands smoothing along the muscled plains of Tommy’s back migrated south, finding their way under the elastic band of his sweatpants and grabbing meaty handfuls of his ass, pushing him harder against Merton’s now fully hardened dick.

Merton broke off their kiss, panting. “Condom and lube.” He drew his hands out of Tommy’s pants, and snapped the elastic cheekily. “And get these off.”

“Mm. I like it when you get bossy,” Tommy said, leaning to where he wasn’t on top of Merton and could shuck off his pants, not even trying for the hamper this time and just tossing them to the side of the bed. He turned and reached for the side table again, pulling out a tube of lube and one of the condoms meant for the wolfy version of his dick. 

They’d never knotted face to face before, but Tommy was more than on board to keep kissing the boyfriend he had barely seen that week, especially if this way meant he could watch his facial expressions. Returning to Merton’s arms, Tommy kissed him, moving his lube covered fingers down to his puckered hole, circling the rim, and dipping his first finger in up to the knuckle, pumping in and out slow before adding a second finger, sinking them both into that silky heat until his second knuckle and spreading them.

Merton moaned at the burning stretch. Other than one non-wolfed out romp the other day to burn off some of their anxious energy from study binges, they hadn’t had sex that week. He let Tommy take all the time he wanted, enjoying their indulgent make-out in the meantime. Tommy was a very considerate lover, and always liked to prep almost an obnoxious amount. Usually, Merton would get impatient, but this time he allowed it. Maybe later they could have something a bit rougher. 

Tommy was three fingers deep when Merton whined, “Please, Tommy, please. Please knot me.”

Nodding, Tommy panted against his mouth, “Okay, yeah, babe. Hang on.” 

He found the condom and ripped it open with his teeth, minding his fangs. Sliding the condom down over his wolfy cock, more tapered at the tip and wider at the base, the root of his cock containing a small bulge that would inflate into a knot right before he was ready to come, locking his dick inside his lover as he pumped him full of spunk. Just in case, since Merton had been pregnant before, his boyfriend had cast a spell on himself - a sort of magical birth control. They definitely wanted to try to start their own family, but later on when they were more established. Merton being pregnant was a thought that drove his wolf crazy, wanting to breed Merton full of pups.

And with that thought, full of love as well as lust for his boyfriend, Tommy reached up and grabbed the second pillow, nudging at Merton. “Lift up, babe.”

Merton did, and helped Tommy adjust the pillow under the small of his back so they could get the right angle. It was one of Merton’s favorite positions because he could not only have his prostate pounded, but he could also make out with his boyfriend’s face at the same time. Win, win.

Using one hand to cup Merton’s cheek so he could tilt his head as he kissed him gently, Tommy used his other hand to guide his dick to his now slick hole, easing inside a couple inches before stopping. Merton moaned into his mouth. 

Starting a slow rhythm, Tommy kept that shallow depth so he could adjust, sinking just a bit further inside once Merton gave him the all clear, rocking in and out and in and further in. It seemed all too soon when he bottomed out, his hips flush to Merton’s. He stayed there, grinding deep, and swallowing Merton’s increasingly desperate groans.

“Oh fuck, Tommy,” Merton panted, one hand clutched at his shoulder and the other gripped firmly in his hair. He tugged harshly and Tommy whined into his mouth, hips giving an involuntary stutter. 

“Brace down, babe,” Tommy said, kissing the corner of his mouth and gripping his hips with both hands, pulling further out than just a grind and fucking Merton in earnest, feeling his knot already start to bulge.

Merton cried out at the pace and grabbed Tommy’s face with both hands, kissing with open mouths and panting, groaning with one another as they both felt the rapid approach of orgasm. Tommy’s knot started to catch on the rim of Merton’s hole, nudging inside and popping outside with every thrust. Until it couldn’t pull out anymore. 

“Oh fuck, Merton, babe, I’m-” Tommy moaned, slamming home and coming with hot spurts inside Merton’s tight heat.

At the feeling of being full, the pressure of Tommy’s body against his own hard cock, Merton muffled his cry against Tommy’s neck, coming between the press of their stomachs. 

Resting against one another, trading soft kisses and neck nuzzles, Merton and Tommy lazed in the post-sex haze. Tommy, well rested, could cling onto the wolf and keep them knotted for a bit. He was loving the feeling of Merton’s silky, warm walls clenching on his knot too much to let it go right away. No matter how much his legs were cramping. Okay, it wasn’t great.

Tommy whined, “I’m going to have the worst cramps from this, Merton. Why did we have to knot face to face? Couldn’t we have like, fucked face to face and then turned around to knot?”

Snorting and kissing his boyfriend’s nose, Merton said, “Oh shut up you big baby. Aren’t you supposed to be the athletic one?”

“Be nice to me, I probably failed English.” Tommy complained, tucking his head into Merton’s shoulder and kissing at his neck.

Merton sighed, combing his hand through Tommy’s hair and tiling his head to the side to give him more room. “You didn’t fail English. Getting a C- is still passing.”

“You don’t know that,” Tommy complained, laving at the space behind Merton’s ear. “I might have failed my final and get a D.”

Using his grip on his boyfriend’s hair, Merton turned his head to look at him in the eyes. “You’re worrying me. Are you really concerned that you failed English?”

Tommy sighed, smiling wobbly, and shrugging. 

He de-wolfed, and barely managed to catch the condom full of wolfy spunk around his dick before it spilled all over their sheets. He tied it off and tossed it in the trash by their bed, curling into Merton, who wrapped him up in a hug, tucking his head against his chest and kissing the top of his head.

“Oh, babe. It’s okay.” He combed through Tommy’s hair. “It’s going to be okay. Even if you did fail, we’ll figure it out. They offer that in the summer. If you have to retake it, it won’t be a big deal.”

Tommy shook his head. “We’d have to sign on with the dorm for the full year next year. I don’t want my stupid brain to be the reason you have to take out summer loans, Merton.”

“Are you kidding?” Merton said. “We’ve been wanting to experience the campus summer events for the past two years, babe. Staying for a full year for junior year sounds wonderful. I mean, not seeing my parents for summer break? Sign me the fuck up.”

“What about Beckster?” Tommy mumbled against his skin, not able to hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

“She can visit.”

Tommy leaned up on his elbows, gaze searching Merton’s earnestly. “You really wouldn’t mind?”

Smiling softly at his boyfriend, Merton kissed him. “If I’m with you, dog breath, I don’t care where we are.”

Growling playfully, Tommy’s eyes flashed yellow and he nipped at Merton’s jaw. “Call me that again, you cheeky bastard.” Merton giggled, and they kissed again. Tommy whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too… dog breath.”

The room was full of laughter, love, and more fucking that day. Only interrupted by the human need for food and occasionally the toilet.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... the boys just wanted to take care of each other emotionally in this chapter too. I am soft.


End file.
